operacjefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Special Air Service
'Special Air Service (SAS) '- Specjalna jednostka należąca do armii brytyjskiej. Obecnie jest jedną z ważniejszych oddziałów Jej Królewskiej Mości. Została założona w roku 1941 przez Davida Stirlinga, początkowo jej zadaniem było wykonywanie operacji w Afryce Północnej. Motto organizacji brzmi: Kto się odważdy, ten wygra. right Opis Ta część artykułu pochodzi z Wikipedii, jeśli możesz i masz czas - pozmieniaj parę szczegółów! Obecnie istnieją trzy jednostki o nazwie SAS: 22 Professional Regiment of the Special Air Service – zawodowa jednostka wojskowa oraz 21 SAS (The Artists) i 23 SAS będące formacjami Armii Terytorialnej (ang. TA). Dwie pozostałe skupiają osoby zgłaszające się ochotniczo do służby w armii terytorialnej, stanowią naturalną bazę uzupełniania stanów osobowych w sytuacjach tego wymagających, na rzecz jednostki zawodowej. Służą w nich ludzie, którzy w swym czasie wolnym – a są to najczęściej wybrane weekendy – odbywają przysposobienie do działań bojowych. Podobny system przyjęli Australijczycy dla swojej bliźniaczej jednostki SASR. Pułk SAS (22 SAS) jest główną formacją specjalną Armii Brytyjskiej, pełni także bardziej specjalistyczną rolę szeroko rozumianej formacji do walki z terrorem i organizowania przedsięwzięć ratunkowych. Pomimo, iż nie jest jednostką ściśle kontrterrorystyczną, ukierunkowaną wyłącznie na operacje o profilu CT/HRU zalicza się do liderów tej formy działań specjalnych. Swego rodzaju wielozadaniowość w zakresie operacji specjalnych o najwyższym priorytecie stanowi inspirację dla centralnie podporządkowanych formacji specjalnych tworzonych współcześnie, tj.: polski GROM, kanadyjski JTF2, niemieckie KSK. Zdolność do wykonywania szerokiego spektrum działań bojowych o najwyższym priorytecie poza obszarem kraju, możliwości prowadzenia wywiadu we własnym zakresie (do pewnego stopnia), to idee leżące u podstaw tworzenia ww. formacji. Brytyjczycy są cenionymi konsultantami w swej dziedzinie, między innymi ze względu na doświadczenie oraz intensywne i wszechstronne szkolenie, mimo że wobec rosnącego wyrafinowania i skomplikowania sposobów walki terrorystów obecnie przeważają poglądy o koniecznej specjalizacji, np. w dziedzinie uwalniania zakładników. Wyrazem tego są chociażby operacje zwane przez Francuzów PROM: na dużych obiektach ze znaczną liczbą zakładników. Rekrutacja Do jednostki dostać można się jedynie poprzez przejście odpowiedniego treningu i spełnienia wszystkich wymagań. Trening trwa w całkowicie zniszczonym domu, tzw. Killing House. Uczestnicy muszą wyróżnić się ogromną czujnością i bystrością, poza celami wroga (do których musimy strzelać), znajdują się tam również wizerunki niewinnych matek i dzieci. Poza wspomnianymi wcześniej trudnościami, dochodzą do tego inne przeszkody - takie jak ograniczona ilość czasu na wykonanie zadania, czy celowe nagłe gaszenie światła w samym środku treningu. Nadzorcy testu również regularnie podrzucają żołnierzom granaty błyskowe i ogłuszające pod nogi. Uzbrojenie Pistolety *Browning HP *SIG-Sauer P226/228 *Glock 18 *Glock 17C *USP Strzelby *Franchi SPAS-12 *Remington 870 Pistolety maszynowe *Typu MP5: **MP5 MP5A3 **MP5 MP5SD **MP5 MP5K *Ingram M10 Ingram M11 *P90 Karabinki *M4A1 *Colt Canada C7 *Colt Canada C8 *H&K G3 *G41 *G36 *L1A1 SLR *Steyr AUG Karabiny Maszynowe i CKM *Minimi *Browning M2 *L7A2 GPMG – brytyjską odmianę sławnego ukm FN MAG konstrukcji Ernesta Vervier'a Karabiny Snajperskie *H&K PSG-1 *L96 *Barret M82A1 Granatniki *Granatnik M79 *M72 (LAW) *M19 Automatic Grenade Launcher Incydent w Iraku 18 kwietnia 2011 roku kilku brytyjskich komandosów napadało na cywilów i znęcało się nad nimi. Skandal ten spowodował ogromne zaostrzenie się kontaktów brytyjskich i islamskich. Nagranie udało się wykraść byłemu żołnierzowi SAS i opublikować je. SAS w kulturze Sama formacja występuje również w serii grach Call of Duty, dokładnie w trylogii Modern Warfare. Kategoria:Brytyjskie Jednostki Wojskowe